Naruto: Blind
by Diamondera
Summary: Right after the Uchiha massacre Naruto is blinded in an attack. What will happen to our blond hero? Will he stay blind and have to survive in the ninja world without his sight or will he gain friends that will be his eyes for him as they all get strong together. Rated M because I have no clue where I will go with the relationships and language.
1. Blinded and Alone

**Daimondera: Hey guys welcome to my first fan fic. I am really excited about this and yes I know I am coming in a bit late in the game since it looks like the Naruto manga is going to be ending soon as much as we don't want it to. (I have been depressed for weeks since it looked like it was on the final few chapters). Just a heads up I read a ton of fan fics a day. It's quite honestly my hobby. Wow I really need to get a new hobby. Therefore with all this reading I sometimes just subconsciously absorb ideas or absolutely forget which fic they are from. I will try to give credit where it is due but I can't promise anything. Alright before this gets any longer I will end it and all I can say is that I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So please don't hurt me.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Speech/Jutsu"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

Ch. 1: Blinded and Alone

A small boy ran through the alley ways at full speed. Behind him he could hear the shouts of his pursuers. 'Why do they hate me?' the boy wondered as he ran. The boy dodged stinking trash cans, growling stray dogs, and hidden potholes. Fear adding to his already impressive speed.

His pursuers got closer to him as signified by the shouts of "There he is" behind him. He put his head down and ran as fast as he could. The boy's breath came raggedly from his mouth as he sprinted through a deserted street and back into another section of alleyways. He could see the turn that would lead to the end of the alley way. He sprinted forwards and was just about to turn when he was grabbed from behind and roughly yanked back. The boy then was slammed into the wall of the alleyway. His cheek pressed into the oily grime that covered the back alley wall and he gasped for air as the air was driven from his lungs. The experienced strong hold that pinned the blonde to the wall meant only one dreadful thing.

He was being pinned by a ninja of Konohagakure.

His fear turned to terror at this realization. He never was attacked much. People usually just kept it to angry glaring or stony faces of contempt. When he was attacked it was usually by drunks that he could evade easily and then the ANBU or military police would arrest the person usually before the boy could get to badly hurt. However the ANBU and Military Police were nowhere to be seen right now.

Ninja were dangerous. The boy had that drilled into him at the academy and from growing up in a ninja village. And having been caught by an obviously angry and determined one did not bode well for him.

The boy thrashed around in the grip desperate to get himself free but he just wasn't strong enough.

"Wellll loook wat I guot, a d-demon" the slurred voice of a drunk came from the boys captor.

The boy couldn't understand why adults referred to him like that. Oh it was never to his face but from behind hands in a whispering voice or in low tones when they thought he wasn't close enough. The boys next thought was driven from the boys head as his captor grabbed the boy's hair and smashed the boys head into the wall again.

"I tthink itsss about t-time someone ffinisshed what the Yondaime sstarted," the slurred voice said again.

The boy would have questioned what the man meant by that if he had not heard the sound of kunai clinking together. In desperation the boy used almost all of his remaining energy to kick out at his captor in hopes of it allowing him to escape. The boy felt his feet connect and his captor swear but the grip on him never wavered.

"I'll make you pay for your sins demon," his captor growled sounding like the attack had sobered him up. "First, when you attacked the village you blinded my sister ending her ninja career, driving her to commit seppuku out of depression. And it was not just enough. No you just finished off the entire Uchiha clan by controlling Itachi to do your bidding!" his captor had taken to slamming the boy's body and head against the wall. As a result the boy had heard none of the ninja's speech.

"Now to pass judgment on you," his captor said almost gloating at the announcement. "I find you guilty and sentence you to death but I will make sure that in your final moments you will feel my sister's pain!"

The boy's captor raised his kunai and brought it down aiming at the boy's right eye.

For the boy time slowed. He saw the Kunai coming at his face and in a last ditch effort to break free tried forcing himself under the arm holding the kunai, hoping to catch his captor off balance.

The boy's efforts saved his life but the ninja was too fast for the boy to escape unscathed. The kunai punctured the boy's right eye and ended up dragged deep across the boys nose and then it sliced through the boys left eye.

The boy gave out a scream of pain as his vision disappeared and he blacked out. The last thing the boy heard before completely losing conscious was what sounded like thousands of chirping birds.

-X-

In another part of the village a boy was in a continuous nightmare as his brain showed him again and again his entire family being murdered by the one who he looked up to the most. The bonds he had begun snapping as he watched the people he loved being killed. The bonds that had snapped began to wither and formed into a tight ball as to not let anyone get close enough to hurt him this much ever again. However if you were to see these bonds you would see that two remained coming out of the ball. One becoming a bond of hatred despite how much it tried to resist and the other stretched out not connected to anything but like a hand reaching out for someone to grasp it and pull this boy from his misery.

**Daimondera: Well that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading my story. As I said this is my first and so I will hopefully get into the habit of writing and updating regularly. Please review and comment. Encouragement and constructive criticism is very much welcome. Flamers will be left tied up in a dungeon with Orochimaru.**


	2. Live!

**Diamondera: WOW. You guys made my week when I published the story and by the next morning I had 2 reviews, 3 follows, and 1 favorite. The numbers just grew from there and I walked around all day with a huge grin on my face. People got scared that I was about to pull some big elaborate prank I was grinning so much. It's great to know that people out there would read my story. Thank you to CharitysSongbird, NarutoHinata20114251 for reviewing. Before this gets any longer I'm going to cut it off so I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I can dream that I do though.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

'Jutsu'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

Ch. 2 LIVE!

Kakashi sprinted across the rooftops of Konoha towards the hospital. His mind was racing in fear as he glanced down at the boy he held in his arms. The boy's mangled eyes had soaked the quick bandage job he had done in blood. The boy's heartbeat was erratic and faint. Kakashi had seen wounds like this before, but they had been on grown shinobi. He honestly didn't know if the boy would make it.

'_If only I had been a couple seconds sooner...'_

Flashback start

Kakashi was hopping from building top to building top on his way to the Hokage's office to report in on his ANBU mission. The sun was setting which cast a fiery glow on the Hokage Monument and warming Kakashi's exposed skin. The breeze blew just slightly and birds could be heard singing amidst the rustling tree leaves. In the background you could hear the coalescing of noises that came with daily village life, but they held a definite sad undertone on this day. It was the second day since Itachi had killed his whole clan and the beautiful weather seemed to mock the mood of the mourning village. All ANBU not on critical or S-ranked missions had been recalled to konoha to pacify the villagers that they would be safe. Kakashi had been part of a tracking team sent after Itachi as soon as he was found to be the culprit of killing his clan. Kakashi knew that if Itachi had not been found by now he would never be found. Itachi had been an absolute genius just like Kakashi, and so when Itachi had been assigned to Kakashi's squad Kakashi had taught him many things. It brought Kakashi a small amount of macabre satisfaction that Itachi had not been caught as evading pursuing forces had been one of the things Kakashi had taught him.

Kakashi landed lightly on top of a small two story store and was about to leap to the next roof when he heard the unmistakable sound of a body impacting a wall as well as some angry speech. '_I guess I have to check this out. Sigh. I know its part of my job but I really just want to get home and read my Icha Icha books. Oh well that will have to wait and it allows me to be legitimately late to the debriefing. Hehehe.'_ With his plan of action in mind Kakashi crept silently over to the edge of the building and looked down.

Just in time to see the kunai tear through the boys eyes. Kakashi's world stopped as he saw the boy free from his captors grasp begin to fall crying out in pain. His sharingan recorded every part of that horrible moment that would haunt him for years. Kakashi's blood turned to ice and then molten lava in the space of a second. His vision reddened as his mind went blank from rage.

The next thing Kakashi knew he had both of his hands buried through the ninja's chest each one chirping with a Raikiri. He yanked his arms out of the corpse letting the attack fade before rushing over to the fallen boy. His worst fears were confirmed as he stared at the boy's mutilated face. _'It's Minato sensei's son.'_ Kakashi thought as he was gripped with a huge amount of fear and sadness, the likes of which he hadn't felt since Rin's death.

Kakashi quickly dropped to his knees, pulling out his first aid kit. He rolled the boy's body onto its back. It was clear to Kakashi, as he began to dress the wound, that if the boy was to make it to the hospital he would need to slow the bleeding down. Kakashi worked furiously, thanking Kami for the first time that he himself had lost an eye and so he knew how to properly bandage such a wound.

Kakashi made a shadow clone, as soon as he felt that he had done as much as he could do, which sprinted off towards the Hokage's office. Kakashi then gently lifted the boy into his arms using chakra to help keep the boy where he was in Kakashi's arms.

'_Please be okay...' _Kakashi thought as he sprinted off to the hospital.

Flashback end

Kakashi saw the hospital coming in fast. He started pulsing his chakra in the code signal to tell the ANBU guarding the hospital that he was a friendly and he was coming in with a severely injured person. He was to the side of the hospital and was just a block away when Kakashi's heart dropped. The boy's heart had stopped beating. Kakashi forced a huge amount of chakra into his legs as he went faster. It would take too long going around to the front main entrance and the boy in Kakashi's arms had seconds if he was to live.

'_First floor is most of the emergency rooms, but there is no window for me to go through and the main entrance is too far away. Second floor is just doctor's examination rooms. The third floor has … an operating room! Quick is there a room that looks empty? Yes there, the middle one!'_ Kakashi processed this all in the blink of an eye and then launched himself with a chakra empowered jump right at the window orienting himself so he would hit feet first.

A seal weakly appeared on the window then flickered and died when Kakashi's feet hit the window and Kakashi busted right on through. Glass exploded everywhere sailing through the air sparkling like a hail of diamonds. Kakashi curled himself up so he could protect the boy as much as he could from the rain of sharp glass slivers. Kakashi landed smoothly surrounded by the sound of glass bits hitting the floor playing a tinkling song of destruction. He searched the room for anything he could use. The room was littered with presents presumably for the black haired kid who laid unconscious in the hospital bed over by the next window. Kakashi saw no equipment in the room besides a second empty hospital bed over by the door.

Kakashi charged over to the bed and dumped the boy on to it. The boy's heart had stopped and Kakashi knew it would take more than CPR to start and steady the boy's heart but there was no time to run and find a defibrillator.

'_Defibrillator…electric pulse… Electricity… LIGHTNING!'_ Kakashi ripped the boy's hideous orange jumpsuit open as he finished that thought. Kakashi channeled the smallest amount of lightning chakra he could to his hands and hovered them at the boy's right collarbone and next to the boys left armpit.

'_Now!'_ Kakashi shouted in his head as he pressed both hands to the spots and let the small amount of lightning chakra surge into the boy. Kakashi then quickly began chest compressions. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5….27, 28, 29, 30.' Kakashi quickly counted off 30 compressions in his head and then gave the boy two CPR, mouth to mouth, rescue breaths.

Then thirty more chest compressions.

.

.

.

Then two more breaths.

.

.

.

Then another shock of lightning chakra.

Kakashi's sharingan showed him that the boy's chakra system which had started to slow jumped and sped up a bit with the lightning chakra shocks. He saw the Kyuubi's chakra begin to leak out of the seal and stretch through the boy's chakra ways in an effort to heal the boy. However that would mean absolutely nothing if the boy's heart didn't restart.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down randomly for Kakashi as he continued the cycle of chest compressions, breaths, and lightning chakra shocks. Fear began to well up in Kakashi turning into terror and guilt. Kakashi's mouth seemed to be stuck shut leaving Kakashi unable to voice his panicked thoughts.

'_NO! You're not allowed to Die!'_ Lightning shock.

'_I won't fail Minato sensei ! I won't let you die!'_ Rapid chest compressions.

'_Breathe Damn It! I won't fail you too'_ two rescue breaths.

'_I didn't guard your mom while she was pregnant with you just for you to die now!'_

'_I didn't guard you from all those drunks or make sure you were decently taken care of for you to kick the bucket now, there is so much left for us to do!'_

'_I haven't been able to congratulate you on becoming Jonin or ANBU and lead you on missions as my kouhai !'_

'_I haven't been able to share stories with you about your parents when you made Chunnin!'_

'_I haven't been able to be a surrogate big brother to you yet like I should have!'_

'_You Can't Die On Me!'_

'_LIVE'_

As Kakashi mentally screamed the last thought he sent in desperation a large jolt of lightning chakra into the boy. Kakashi then felt it. A heartbeat. It was faint but it was there. Kakashi instantly stopped the electric jolts but continued on with the CPR. Kakashi's sharingan showed the Kyuubi's chakra take hold and energize the heart to keep it beating. Never before did Kakashi think he would be grateful to the fox.

A brief bubble of calm silence had surrounded Kakashi and the boy as Kakashi resuscitated the boy's heart. It was broken when the sandaime Hokage with a squad of ANBU came flying through the broken window and a team of doctors with a gurney and other emergency medical devices came crashing through the door.

With a loud clatter of footsteps and medics calling out their diagnosis the medics got to work. The boy was then lifted on the gurney and rushed out of the room with the clatter of the medic's footsteps receding down the hall as they rushed the boy to the emergency room.

"ANBU take the other patient here and all of his things to a new empty room. Then see if you can do anything about the broken window. Inu come with me," The Hokage barked his orders quickly no longer the gentle old grandpa that most of the village saw him as. Kakashi followed the Sandaime as they quickly chased after the medics.

"I got the message from your shadow clone Inu now report what happened after that." the Hokage commanded using Kakashi's ANBU codename.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied quickly recounting what had happened, up to when the Hokage and ANBU had come through the window, as they followed the medics through the halls.

The medics crash through the operating room doors leaving the Hokage and Kakashi outside.

Kakashi stood for a minute with the Hokage just staring at the operating room doors as the light above blinked on signaling it being in use. It was silent again as both men were left to their thoughts with both hoping that the boy would make it through this.

As the adrenaline wore off Kakashi's vision swam. He was able to put the cover over his sharingan before his world went black.

-XxX-

Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage caught Kakashi in time before the young man hit his head on the floor. _'Passed out from a small case of chakra exhaustion from keeping that sharingan activated I see. The stress probably didn't help either. Lucky for him his hair is already gray'_ the Hokage chuckled. He hefted Kakashi over to a set of chairs that sat facing the operating room doors. Hiruzen lowered himself into one as he let Kakashi's body settle in the other.

"Report" Hiruzen ordered to a seemingly empty room with the open hallways leading off of it looking just as deserted. Then spontaneously to the untrained eye the six ANBU that had arrived with the Hokage appeared before him.

"We moved _That_ patient and all of his things to a new room Hokage-sama. We were unable to fix the window at the current time due to not having the proper resources to do so." reported the kneeling ANBU with a Taka mask.

"Good work. Sagi please see to Inu, he has a small case of chakra exhaustion and while he should be waking up soon I would like him fully functional as soon as possible. Once Sagi is done, one of you go tell my secretary that I will be unavailable for a while and then find the body that Inu left behind. It should be behind the Red Hornet bar in the alleyway." the Hokage commanded. He was met with scattered response of Hai Hokage-sama as five of the ANBU seemed to disappear again leaving one ANBU in a heron mask. The remaining ANBU moved over to the slumped unconscious form of Kakashi, medical ninjutsu glowing in the ANBU's hands. Hiruzen let out a sigh as he let his muscles relax a bit as he settled down to wait for news on the boy.

-XxX-

What seemed to be an eternity later to the now conscious Kakashi the light above the operating room door turned off. Kakashi and Hiruzen stood as a doctor slipped out of the operating room.

The doctor smiled at the two shinobi. "The boy is going to live." The doctor told the two causing Kakashi even with his ANBU mask to show huge amounts of relief in his body language.

"His eyes?" Hiruzen asked preparing for the worst.

"They were unrepairable even with our best medical ninjutsu. The bone behind his eye was broken as if pierced slightly which broke the protective membrane around the brain. This along with losing his eyes made him loose conscious and go into severe shock. However any infection seemed to be electrically seared away letting us easily seal the break in the protective membrane. He will be blind in both eyes. We were able to repair both eyes to a point where they don't have to be removed but he will be unable to see out of them. This is because not only are we unable to repair the inner workings of the eyes but his optic nerves were damaged from the electricity that got rid of the infection."

"Very well. Please update me on any changes in his health." The Hokage told the doctor before turning to Kakashi with a face clouded with emotions. "Let's get going Inu. There is nothing more we can do for him now and I need you to report on your original mission."

Kakashi nodded and followed the Hokage as the Hokage began to walk towards the stairs. He turned one last time and saw the boy with bandages around his eyes getting wheeled out of the operating room.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

**Diamondera: Well that's it for now guys. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I didn't think the first chapter would look that short. The parts on CPR are as accurate as I could get them since I have not taken any CPR classes, which I plan to take as soon as I can. I kind of rushed in writing this chapter a bit because my life is about to become a bit hectic with SAT, ACT, family stuff, and more. However I really wanted to get this chapter out to you before I possibly disappear for a while. If you are looking for a good story to read I would suggest reading ****Leaf's new Tree**** by CharitysSongbird . It's a very well written fic that I really enjoy. There may be a poll or two going up soon about a few details in the story and I will let you guys know when I put them up.**

**Once again please review. Encouragement and constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers will be left in a room with a super sadistic Ibiki.**


	3. Aftermath

**Diamondera: Hey people I'm finally back and let me say I am so sorry for the long wait. (Kneels down and starts bowing profusely). A lot has been happening since I last updated. I got through all of my SAT, ACT testing fine and just as I was about to start writing this chapter, Naruto ended, leaving me depressed and lacking in motivation to write. Then I came across this amazing fanfiction known as YET AGAIN WITH A LITTLE EXTRA HELP. Great fanfiction and one I thoroughly suggest that you all read however that also ate up my writing time. Then finaly I start writing this chapter only to rewrite it about 10 different times as it never came out quite right. Any way I'm back and I hope to have a steady update schedule from now on but before this gets any longer here is the next chapter. ALSO this fic will not have any guy on guy parings for the main characters. I'm sorry if your upset by that, however I don't swing that way and so I feel that I wouldn't be able to do the relationship justice in being realistic or going long term.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did Naruto would have learned more jutsu before the time skip**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Jutsu"

**"Demon Speech"**

_**'Demon**_** Thoughts'**

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Kakashi and the Sandaime walked into the hokage's office together with a suffocating silence around them from what had transpired that day. The hokage's secretary followed them in and took the stack of paperwork off the hokage's desk knowing from the Sandaimes face that no more would be completed that day. Once the secretary had left closing the door behind her the Sandaime walked around his desk and sat down in his chair with a sigh of depression and resignation. Kakashi dragged a chair over to the front of the desk and sat down in it. The silence persisted for another minute before there was a knock at the door. "Enter" the Sandaime called, the first word since Kakashi and he had left the Hospital. The secretary opened the door letting in the ANBU with a badger mask that had gone to get the body from the alleyway.

"Report ANBU BAJA" the Sandaime sighed.

"I found the body where it was said to be left by operative INU. I sealed it in a scroll and dropped it off in ANBU headquarters where preliminary autopsy identified it as Chunin Suraimu Shiri. I took the liberty of drawing up his file from the archive for you." The ANBU placed a file on the desk.

"Good work BAJA. You may report back to your post." The Sandaime said picking up the file. The ANBU nodded and shunshined to his hidden position in the room leaving the two sitting down the only visible people in the room.

With all of his personal ANBU now in their hidden positions the Hokage activated the privacy seals in the room cutting off the hokage's office from the rest of the world. The Hokage pushed his chakra into the seal on the file letting him open the file without the documents inside being incinerated. The file contained everything about the deceased Chunin, His ninja registration form, his results from his last medical and psychological exam, lists of mission serial numbers divided by rank excluding S-rank. Hopefully Kakashi and he would be able to find the answers they sought in these documents.

"Kakashi," The Sandaime called pulling the man in front of him from his dark thoughts ", You may remove your mask."

"Hai" Kakashi responded taking off his dog mask and attaching it to his belt. His eyes showed nothing but grief as he obviously blamed himself for not being able to protect Naruto. "Kakashi this was in no way your fault so stop blaming yourself. You had been away on a necessary mission and honestly you were not due back in the village for another hour. So it was a miracle that you were around to do as much as you did for Naruto as it is" Hiruzen told Kakashi adding a little force behind his words so the man wouldn't just brush them off while wallowing in his dark thoughts. "Now make yourself useful and help me go through these papers so we can figure out the motive behind this horrible occurrence." the Sandaime Hokage instructed Kakashi.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied.

xXxXx

The Hokage leaned back into his chair with a groan after going over all of the documents in the Chunin's file. "What are your thoughts for the reason of the attack Kakashi?" He asked the man sitting across from him. He had his own ideas on the subject but he wanted to hear the other man's thoughts before stating his own.

"Well we can learn the most from Chunnin Suraimu Shiri's Psychological exam. It seems that he had a very large hatred for the Kyuubi and therefore Naruto. It says that this hatred stems from his sister losing her vision during the Kyuubi attack leading to her suicide. Apparently he was the first to find her dead body on the day he graduated from the ninja academy and this severely traumatized his mind. He had a normal genin life with his teammates and Jonin sensei. the Jonin reporting nothing seemingly out of the ordinary besides his loathing of anything to do with the Kyuubi. He made his first kill a year and a half after becoming a genin on his teams third c-rank mission to clear out a bandit camp. He made chunin after two years of being a genin along with the rest of his team in chunin exams held in Kumogakure. Around this time he developed an obsession with an Uchiha woman, Aika Uchiha. She never reciprocated his feelings back but this didn't seem to deter him. It says here that he would stalk her when he had the time."

Kakashi set down the psychological paperwork and looked at the Hokage.

"With all of this and the report we have from yesterday of him frequenting bars until he was kicked out I personally think that he had become not he most mentally stable from the grief of loosing the object of his obsession and highly intoxicated from trying to drown his sorrows out with alcohol. I think that Naruto was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and happened to run across Chunin Shiri and so the man focused all of the emotional turmoil he was feeling upon the thing he had loathed since being a genin. Therefore I theorize that this was a crime of passion and not a premeditated one."

Hiruzen nodded his head at Kakashi's theory and opened a drawer in his desk looking for his pipe. An ANBU flickered into existence behind him and offered him his pipe already prepped with tobacco. The Hokage nodded his thanks as he took the pipe and lit it before placing it in his mouth. Slowly he took a deep intake of the smoke before exhaling it out . "I agree with everything you said Kakashi. It is unfortunate what happened but at least we can rest easy knowing that this was a isolated event." The Sandaime said looking over at the grey haired man. "However just to be sure I am assigning you to watch over the boy. This will be an ongoing mission and you will report back to me at the end of every week unless something arises."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi got up and saluted. "If you will let me I will go prepare my things at once."

"Kakashi" The Sandaime called bringing the other mans attention back,"While you are doing this as an ANBU, you ARE allowed to interact directly with Naruto however I will leave that for your discretion." The Sandaime secretly hoped that Kakashi would take this opportunity to start making bonds with Naruto that should have been created long ago.

"Hai" was all that Kakashi responded with as he turned and went out the door as the Hokage turned off the privacy seals.

"Good luck Kakashi," the Sandaime sighed.

xXxXx

Sasuke woke up in an unfamiliar place lying in what felt to be a bed. He blinked groggily and his eyes wandered around in confusion. Then it all came crashing back to him. Finding all the bodies lying dead in the street. Rushing home to find his brother standing over the dead body's of his parents. His talk with his brother and the genjutsu his brother put on him. Having to watch his brother kill everyone for what seemed like an eternity. Sasuke let out a sob as he started to cry. He cried in silent sobs for a long time. He cried for his clansmen. He cried for his dead parents. He cried for his lost brother that he had looked up to for such a long time.

As his tears dried he noticed that the tear soaked bed sheets seemed to look clearer now that before he started crying. He looked around confused as everything seemed to be in a sharper image with much more detail. Then he caught a glance at his reflection in the window right next to his bed and he saw his tear laced red and black eyes. He froze for a moment shocked that he had finally unlocked the sharingan and with deep sorrow that he wouldn't be able to share what should be a joyous event with his family. He should be showing this to his parents and brother, drinking in their praises and helping throw a celebration for his big achievement. The whole clan should be gathering around him as they celebrated praising him for completing another coming of age step and becoming a full member of the clan. However he could have none of that as all he had were broken bonds and bodies to bury.

However the sight of his reflection triggered one scrap of a memory that he had over looked. His brother openly crying over his dead parents and crying when he told Sasuke to hate him to grow strong. His brother never cried. So to be openly weeping in such a way threw the whole thing into a confusing light. Sasuke then felt sure that there was something else at play here and he would get to the bottom of it. He still felt hatred for what his brother had done, but now his hatred was tempered with curiosity. He knew he could do nothing against his brother as he was and so he would have to grow stronger, but to do it with hate went against everything his mother and brother had taught him. Plus if his brothers confession for killing everyone turned out to be true then how he became so evil was through hatred. No, this would be his first act against his brother as he would disregard what his brother told him to do. Sasuke would still hate his brother, there was no changing that. Except he would become strong in his own way and prove that he was better than his brother in his own way.

His mind made up Sasuke was alerted to another presence in the room by a barely audible groan. He looked to his left and saw that the other hospital bed in the room was occupied by a blonde boy with bandages over his eyes and an IV drip in his arm. The boys legs and arms twitched as he seemed to be waking up. Sasuke watched as the blonde sat up in his bed and muttered something about a nightmare and wondering why someone by the name Jiji put him in the hospital since he felt fine. The blonde unhooked the IV from his arm and began to unwrap the bandages around his eyes muttering about escaping through the window and pranking the person called Jiji when Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Hello. Um I don't think you should do that. you could get in trouble or injure yourself some more." Sasuke called out to the blonde.

The blonde seemed startled by the sudden noise of Sasuke's voice and stopped messing with his bandages for a second as his head turned in Sasuke's direction. "Hey. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours? And don't worry about it I feel fine besides I never really get hurt for long." The blonde chattered while taking of the rest of the bandages. Then the blondes face scrunched in annoyance as he turned to Sasuke and asked," Hey can you see any more bandages covering my eyes? I can't feel any but I still can't see."

Sasuke gasped at the sight of the blondes eyes. What once could have been crystal blue eves were now a foggy mess with a blue tinge and a giant white scar running through both eyes. "N-Naruto," Sasuke said not exactly sure how to tell the blonde what was now obviously apparent to Sasuke.

"Ya? Why are you stuttering all of a sudden?"

"There are no bandages or anything blocking your eyes. Your eyes though... they look really damaged. They are all foggy and have a big white scar in them. I'm really sorry."

The blondes face went from questioning, to annoyed, then to absolute shock and horror as if he just remembered something devastating. "It wasn't a nightmare." the blonde said shocked," It really is true...I'm...I'm...I'm blind." The blondes shoulders hunched over and sobs began to run through the boy shaking his body.

Sasuke got out of his bed and walked over to the crying boy and gently placed a hand on the blondes arm. The blonde turned and latched onto Sasuke and cried into the raven haired boys shoulder.

The sun streamed through the window in the room illuminating this scene that would forever change the Elemental Nations and all of its inhabitants.

**Diamondera: AAAAND CUT! How was that for the next chapter huh? Big thank you to ****CharitysSongbird, NarutoHinata20114251, tigerowl, Leader of the crazies, and Hektols (yes the Hektols) for reviewing and PMing me with your thoughts and advice. Everything really helped me get back into writing this story. thank you to all of those who favorited and/or followed the story as its great to know people like what I write. Sorry to everyone for any bad grammar and or miss use of words as I am writing this at 12:30 at night after a long day. I plan to look over this in the morning after I have gotten some sleep but in case anything slips through, sorry. **

**Alright I plan to review/suggest a fanfic at the end of every chapter. These will be fanfics that I am currently up to date on and really enjoy that I think you guys will enjoy. I already started this last chapter when I suggested you guys read CharitysSongbird's fanfic Leaf's New Tree. Well today I will do three for you guys since I haven't updated in a while.**

**First is the one I already mentioned called Yet Again With A Little Extra Help by the author Third Fang. This is a really good fanfiction that is part one of a two part series and has over a Million words in it. Seriously if you have not already read this fanfic go read it now! It's funny, serious, action packed, and just full of awesomeness.**

**Second is Forlorn and its sequel Harbinger by the author Tigerowl. Great fic if you enjoy alternate team 7 fics. This one is especially good for all of the Garra fans and Haku fans. Its extremely well written and one I have always enjoyed. It just bathes in awesomeness.**

**Third is Kami No Hoshi by the author Leader Of The Crazies. If you like strong female Naruto fics then you will really enjoy this one. This one has a couple cool little plot twists that I will let you find out for yourselves. It is a great fic that exudes awesomeness. **

**Anyway thank you all again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as it helps me keep writing. Polls will be up soon for you to vote in. The polls so far will be about two things. First is that in the anime the konoha council is actually just the hokage and the elders instead of the one that is constantly portrayed in fanfictions. Which one do you want me to do? Second is how evil do you want Danzo to be? Not so evil, evil, or MUST DIE evil? please let me know.**


End file.
